Daughter Of Athena, Not the Chosen One
by CookieKittenSupreme
Summary: I am a daughter of Athena. At least, I think I am. Maria Brown has dreamed of the day when she would be whisked away to a fantasy land, away from her life. She awaits the day eagerly, and when it arrives? Not how she expected.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up from my test. I could never actually read it, despite being the smartest in my grade. Maybe the entire school. Hard to say, though, as I'm only in seventh, whereas my school goes from elementary all through high school. Mr. Petrakis understood this, and he understood that I have ADHD. And that I've been kicked out of every single school I've attended. I think it's weird that he would get fired shortly after my expulsion and would end up teaching at the same school I attended. Probably nothing. My best friends were similar. I didn't know Phoebe very well, but Atticus was absolutely my best friend, through and through. He touched my shoulder as I rose from my seat.

"What?" I whispered, aggravated. I looked at him. "I'm just asking for help reading it." He looked at me pleadingly, as if telling me not to.

"Don't. He isn't human." He said this so certainly, I almost believed him.

"You're full of crap, Atticus. I just need to check what this word is." I pointed to a word, which to me looked like 'ieasaciprttbrhog,' but Atticus helped me.

"It's biostrategraphic. Now, don't go up there. Finish the test." I obliged, grudgingly. I've been told I'm very stubborn, but Atticus was my weak spot. He knew how to soothe the storm in my head- I don't know what it was, but he never failed to make me bend. The rest of the test was fairly easy once I got past the multiple choice section. I rose once more to turn it in. Atticus pulled me back down.

"What part of 'don't go up there' don't you understand?" He hissed, his baseball cap vibrating slightly.

"Whatever, I'm turning in my test. I need to go, Atticus." I wrenched myself from his grasp and strolled upward to the desk. Placing the test on his desk, I turned to go. I could feel Mr. Petrakis' gaze on the back of my head. Turning back, I crossed my arms.

"What, Mr. Petrakis?" He had been looking over my exam carefully, but looked up at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, nothing, it's just, you misspelled a few words." I huffed and turned back, sitting at my desk near the back. Before I could sit, he called me back up. I dragged myself towards the desk and planted my hands on the desk.

 _"What?"_ I asked, annoyed.

"Nothing. May I speak to you in the hall, please?" Atticus' eyes shot wide, and Phoebe glanced at him. She said something to him and hugged him, before he stood up and approached us.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Petrakis, but may I use the restroom?"

"Oh, fine, but finish your test first." Atticus produced the test, complete, and walked toward the bathroom. I walked out into the hall, not knowing what I had coming for me.


	2. Chapter 2

The halls gleamed with wax and fluorescent lights. "Mr. Petrakis, you wanted to talk to me?" I said, starting to turn around. I was faced with a creature- not my teacher, who had been before me just seconds before. A lion- but with leathery bat wings, and a scorpion stinger instead of a tail. "Énas tóso ómorfos enkéfalos, tóso ischyrí psychí. Pára polý kakó, poté den tha niósete xaná ti zestasiá tou íliou." It took me a second to realize that he'd threatened me in ancient Greek, and I'd perfectly understood. I took a deep breath and stood up taller. If I could scare this off, I'd be okay. Atticus came around the corner and froze.

"Manticore. As I suspected." Atticus looked shaken, his voice trembling with fear. I had backed myself up against a row of lockers. There was no escaping this thing. It pounced, and I rolled just enough not to die. I had a nasty gash on my shoulder, my blouse quickly staining red. I quickly stood and ran, my head starting to spin. I ripped off my already-torn sleeve and tied it using my teeth and other arm. I ran off towards the kitchen and looked around.

' _Nothing sharp, come on, a fork isn't gonna cut it,_ ' I played on repeat in my mind. I was running so fast, I leaped clear over the counter and rolled across the kitchen floor. I darted back up and fumbled through the various cutlery.

' _Meat cleaver, bread, steak... steak!_ ' I grabbed a knife from the bunch, earning various (but relatively small) cuts on my fingers and turned toward the manticore. In its place stood Mr. Petrakis and the principal, Mrs. Attroph. Her mouth was opened in shock. She swallowed, came around the counter, and approached me. I dropped the knife, nearly impaling my foot.

"Maria, child, you need to be dealt with."

"But Mrs. Attroph- it was- lion's head- bat wings- I-" Mrs. Attroph smiled sweetly. "I have to show you something." I followed after her as we went to the female showers. She turned one on, a rainbow reflecting on the white tile. She fished out a golden coin, the size of a Girl Scout cookie. She tossed it into the rainbow and it disappeared.

"Dionysus, Camp Halfblood." A man appeared in the mist. "Hey, D. New camper incoming. This place is overwhelmingly full of monsters, so I'll be returning to Olympus shortly." I was inquisitive to who Mrs. Attroph really was at this point. I looked to her, demanding answers. She didn't comply.

"Ugh, don't call me that, Athena. You know I hate it." He sipped a can of Diet Coke. "What do you want?"

"Be ready. This one is mine." She patted my back. I fiddled with my hair, the color of the Coke in the can. I didn't really think this was my mother. But she insisted, so what the heck? I played with it. "Go pack your bags, Maria, you're going to camp." I looked at her, then complied. She continued talking as I walked to my dorm and packed a bag. Atticus walked in.

"You're leaving, huh? Well, I guess I have to go to a new school, too, then." He walked in and tripped over a carpet. His shoe came off, revealing a hoof. "Oh, Styx." He shoved his shoe back on angrily.

"Whatever, man, I just need to go to some camp. Come on, you're coming too." He looked surprised. A knock on the door. I opened the door to Phoebe, her red-headed glory nearly making me faint from surprise.

"How much did you hear?" I asked, crankily.

"Everything," She said. I should have seen that coming.


	3. Chapter 3

I leaned on the door, slumping down.

"This is not good, A."

"Yeah, I know, Maria," Atticus replied. "Pheebs, you need to run. Now that you know about this, you've been given a 'false scent,' of sorts. As long as you remember us or the conversation we just had, you are in much more danger than you are falling into Tartarus." Phoebe turns to me.

"Any idea what that means?"

"Nope." He continued explaining as I see something out of the corner of my eye- the end of a spear. Then, a girl in an army jacket came into view and threw the spear at the window. It shattered and flew between us, directly on a seam in the wood wall.

"Hey, loser?" She shouted. "Are you almost done fawning over the girls so you can say hi to your girlfriend, Birch?" Atticus blushed.

"Clarisse, what are you even doing here?" He shouted back. "Okay, Maria," he told me, "Get outside with me. Phoebe, you can come, if you want."

I walked across the yellow grass and the weeds toward who I assumed was Clarisse, not standing to close. She looked like she could kill me if she wanted to. "Hey, Atticus, we need to go. Like, now." She said, worried. She looked over my shoulder at Mr. Petrakis, who tore through my room.

"Come on," she said. "Bring the mortal girl. She may be useful." Phoebe looked like she highly doubted that. I started toward a cab, tossed my bags into the trunk, and climbed inside. The others followed suit. Within 5 minutes, we were on the road, toward the middle of nowhere. I was utterly terrified.

We got there and climbed the hill. If we had been in the car any longer, I would have gotten carsick. I sprayed my bug spray around me. I was deathly terrified of spiders. I came and the whole cabin for Athena was outside. They wouldn't let their hands or legs (or anything else, for that matter) leave a large blanket, large enough for all of us. "Spiders?"

"Yup."


End file.
